Battle of Crying
La Bataille de la vallée de pleurer (the Battle of the Valley of Crying; or the Battle of Crying) Prelude (FIX!!!) News of the Emperor's death, along with the military defeat, reached Kanjo several days later. Subsequently, a power struggle erupted between Charles and Léopold for control of the throne while a small group of supporters whisked the late Emperor's son, Alphonse II, to the small village of Audierne in Vagderra near Soulon for safekeeping until the conflict blew over. Meanwhile, the army landed in Zanyal and split into factions supporting either Charles or Léopold. The whole region erupted in civil war with Charles basing his support around Kanjo and Léopold holding Pesançon. Civil war continued for nearly 15 years until the 20 year old Alphonse emerged from Vagderra with an offer of stability. Many nobles supported this offer and threw their support behind Alphonse. He quickly gained de facto control over both Vagderra. The newly formed army of Alphonse defeated Léopold's force along the Kanjorgne River and forced its surrender in Pesançon. Alphonse soon marched against Charles, meeting at the aptly-named Vallée des pleurs (Valley of Crying) outside Kanjo on 24 June 1566. The battle proved to be a draw but proved to be a strategic victory for Alphonse because Charles was killed and his army was forced to retreat back to the city. Leaderless, it surrendered to Alphonse several days later. Amalia was a fiendish plotter, who used her charm and beauty to seduce powerful men. Battle Alphonse's more professional but less experienced army; lacked cannon Charles' forces were very experienced, but exhausted from fighting Leopold; poorly equipped; wracked with illness & ad marched in rain for two days to get to valley, then worked all night to make defenses Charles' army showed up first, dug defenses all night; however, Alphonse's arrived before Charles' cannon could be set up. Alphonse' line regiments moved straight into defenses; meanwhile, militias attacked at flanks of defenses; Charles is killed almost immediately 1e Milice royale broke and ran leaving gap in lines; Charles' troops began firing on flanks of King's regulars; King personally led Cavalerie royale & 1e Garde Royale infantry into breach; 1e Garde Royale spilled over the ramparts and forced Charles' pikemen & musketeer regulars to retreat to top of hill At hill, Charles' second-in-command, General Jules-Robert Vadnais, used artillery to hold of Garde Royale & 3e Milice royale as he rallied regulars and turned them to face enemy Alphonse ordered end to assaults & moved forces into woods on flanks of defenses, thus rendering them useless Both sides sat and looked at each other for several hours before nightfall when General Jules-Robert Vadnais retreated his forces back to Kanjo. Alphones IX's forces - 1e Régiment d'infanterie de ligne (musketeers) - 4e Régiment d'Infanterie (sword) - 7e Régiment d'Infanterie (pike) - Régiment du Roi - Alphonse II's elite force (musketeers) - 1e Milice royale (pike) - 2e Milice royale (pike) - 3e Milice royale (Garde Soulon - sword) - 1e Garde Royale - Alphonse II's personal guard (mix of pike & musketer) Duke Charles VII's forces: - 13e Régiment d'Infanterie de ligne (musketeer) - Légion de Charles VII - Charles VII's elite force (mix of pike & musketeer) - 5e Milice de Kanjo (sword) - 10e Milice de Kanjo (pike) - 21e Milice de Kanjo (pike) Aftermath Alphonse IX reclaimed the throne of Kanjor and began to unifying the nation, using the newly-absorbed Yewao as a base for limited conquests in Silliers. Alphonse died peacefully in 1590, leaving the throne to his son Philippe III and beginning a long and unbroken line of succession lasting until the 1832. Category:Kanjor Category:History Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts